


The Internship

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [6]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Parker lights shit on fire, he gets upsettie, people treat others with powers wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Parker had managed to snag an internship to help his mother make ends meet, hoping it would also help prepare him for life. He was wrong on that, at least.





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr was talking about how this was the only time that Parker used his powers for something not good and I was like 'OwO'

Wayne slipped through the streets quickly, having noticed a fire near where Parker worked. He knew of the little guy, since he knew he was the reason that Hot Flash wasn’t Meg’s problem anymore. He also knew that she would burn heaven and hell if anything happened to the kid, so, to avoid anyone getting in the cross fires of that mess, he just wanted to make sure that Parker was alright 

Well, that and that Parker hadn’t caused it. 

He wasn’t so lucky on the second account. 

The fire was already out when he got there, and Parker in cuffs, head down, tears streaking down his face and his chest jerked in uneasy staccato breaths. Wayne frowned slightly, looking around at the mess, looking around for anyone hurt and found no one, just people scared or shook up. He moved over towards the police car Parker was in, ignoring one of the warnings from the officers and opened the door, kneeling down next to him. 

“Kid...” Parker’s eyes flashed towards him, his hair raising into fire before sputtering out from what Wayne could see was just pure exhaustion. He hadn’t used that much of his power ever before, unless Adara trained him with it somewhere no one else knew about. “What happened?” 

Parker hiccuped, trying to control his breathing, before he whimpered and leaned his head into Wayne’s broad chest and sobbed. Wayne frowned, shifting and lifting him out of the car, tugging on the cuffs to break them, letting Parker cling onto him. Wayne wasn’t exactly a family friend of him and Adara, so to have Parker crying on him like this was a giant red flag. 

“Sir-” 

“The kid’s fifteen, officer, and, against me, what’s he gonna do? He’s already exhausted, he can’t even get the flame hair up like normal, just let me deal with him, alright?” Wayne stared him down, letting a bit of heat build up behind his eyes. He didn’t like using his powers to intimidate anyone, but when there was a kid crying in his arm, he did what he had to do. The officer stumbled back, and mumbled something before all but fleeing. 

It took awhile for Parker to calm down, but Wayne sat with him on the curb, watching as people sorted through the wreckage of the complex he had been working on. He listened as he heard them say something about Parker lighting up around the back of the building. He frowned slightly, shifting slightly to hold Parker in one arm. 

“Kid... what happened?” 

Parker sniffled softly, rubbing his eyes and sighing, leaning his head back. “They... I got an internship here. I was supposed to get a little assistant thing, help keep money up for mom, since she’s been having trouble keeping a job recently...” 

Wayne frowned slightly, rubbing a hand down Parker’s back. Parker smiled up at him gratefully, before sighing. 

“My job became... heating up people’s coffee. That was it. That’s all I did, running back and forth between offices with people getting mad at me if I took too long even if I was on the other side of the building, and I just... I got fed up with it. Someone yelled at me for taking too long and I couldn’t keep control...” 

Parker closed his eyes, limp in Wayne’s arms, and Wayne sighed softly, standing with him, lifting into the air. He glanced around, and, before any of the various cops noticed him, he flew off towards where he knew they lived. Parker blinked, looking around then up at Wayne. “What-” 

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’ll pay for damages. I’ll take care of it, alright? You don’t deserve that. Take a day or two to rest, then stop by the manor. I’ll set something up for you.” He made sure to get there quickly, knocking on the door. 

Adara opened the door, her eyes going wide. Wayne smiled softly. “Where’s his room? I’ll lay him down, then come out and explain.” Adara watched him a moment, before stepping to the side. 

“First door on the right.” He smiled, walking into the house and moving him into the room and laying him down carefully. Parker curled up on his side and passed out, snoring softly. Wayne sighed softly, before walking out to explain everything to Adara.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Parker joins an organization that helps kids with powers that Metro Man calls 'Be Nice To People With Powers For Fucks Sake The Defenders Already Have Enough Problems Without You Adding More Villains To The World' or BNTPWPFFSTDAHEPWYAMVTTW 
> 
> Everyone else calls it 'The Powerful Children Outreach Program' or the TPCOP 
> 
> Wayne likes his name better.


End file.
